Breakin the ice
by Orne
Summary: phoebe and cole deal with the consequences of having a supernatural son


I don't own charmed and that

I don't own charmed and that. I know i haven't written in a while, well i've been in finals and i actually failed physics, so you'll see how distracting writing these things are. This is a again a continuation to my other 10 fanfics, i hope you like it!!! J 

Phoebe woke up to the touch of a hand on her womb, she heard cole's voice, it was very quite and almost a whisper. "see i woke up extra early to talk to you, i don't think i'll get another chance, i don't want your mom thinking i'm some sentimental sap ,not to mention your aunts , i hope you can hear me, i don't want to wake your mom, i heard that talking to the child does something for it, i'm not very sure what" he said, he lye down side ways so that he was across the bed, his feet dangling from the side of the bed, he was only a few inches from her womb. "well, i'm your dad, and well i can't wait to meet you. I want you to know that i won't always be the best dad, and i'm sure we'll have our share of fights, and i know your mom will always be on your side" he laughed "i guess i just wanted you to know that, and that well i love you, cause well, you're my son" he said tenderly, "thats so sweet" phoebe said, she was still very sleepy but she heard everything "oh, well you weren't supposed to hear that" he said, shifting his position so he was now on the pillow, looking phoebe straight in the eye. "I'm glad i did" she said, kissing him "oh, god, i have to throw up" she said, she got up quickly and ran to the bathroom "not quite the reaction i was going for" he said, he got up and stood at the door, phoebe was now brushing her teeth "it wasn't you, it's me" she said "yeah but still, you don't kiss your girlfriend and immediately have her throw up and think that it had nothing to do with you" he said "i'm serious, it's morning sickness, it has nothing to do with it, your kiss was wonderful" she said, she kissed him again "um, minty fresh" he said. "So, are we going to tell your dad today?" he asked "yep, he's waiting at the manor, breakfast, i told you about it last night" she said "yeah, i might have been asleep" he said. "ok, well, you know, get nice and dressed, i'm gonna go see what i can eat" she said, lately everything seemed to make her nauseous, she heard the shower come on as she walked to the kitchen, she opened the fridge and looked at everything, nothing, everything repulsed her. "cole, baby, hurry up, we're late as it is" she screamed form the kitchen "leave me alone, your dad is gonna kill me when he finds out i impregnated you, i deserve a hot shower before i die" he said jokingly "he won't do a thing, i'll play the "my child won't have a father card" if he tries anything" she said, she walked to the cabinets and opened it, nothing she wanted to eat there either. She heard the shower turn off and walked back to the room, she saw cole exit the bathroom in a towel, he looked so hot, she thought, she just wanted to rip it off and well you know, but they were late, she couldn't. She passed by him and kissed his cheek, she than proceeded to enter the bathroom herself and shower. "what do you were for a this? Tie? Sweater?" he yelled to the bathroom "try something comfortable, you know, so you can run" phoebe joked "i'm serious, how bout jeans and a sweater, or a suit, i don't know, get out here ad dress me!" he yelled, phoebe came out of the bathroom in cole's robe "let me see" she said passing by him and entering his closet "here" she said, she handed him an electric blue long sleeve shirt and black pants (think Ryan Phillipe in Cruel intentions). "it brings out the color of your eyes" she said softly, she was going to retrieve to the bathroom, but he grabbed her arm "look at us all husband and wife" he said jokingly "do you like it?" phoebe asked, putting her arms around his neck "i love it" he whispered into her ear, "i love you" she said quietly "now i have to get dressed" she said. "well now that you bring that up, are we?" phoebe asked as she walked to the closet "what?" cole asked confused as he got dressed "get married?" she asked "i haven't really thought of that, but we could get married" he said "yeah, but what about asking permission and stuff, i don't think the elders would mind, but what about the source?" phoebe asked cole "i don't know, i… maybe we should discuss this with david, he'll probably know" cole said, as he entered the closet buttoning his shirt, phoebe turned around and was startled by his presence "yeah, probably, but i don't know, i'll feel awkward asking him to do that stuff" phoebe said as she finished buttoning his shirt "why?" cole asked "well you know, he , you know, the whole other soul mate" phoebe said nervously, she knew didn't like to talk about it, he had avoided the subject ver since the time she was called to heaven, he just didn't like to think about it "oh, well, he's going to have to deal with it, i'm the father of your child and your soul mate, he's gonna have to accept it" he said "ok, ok, you don't have to get all mad" she said, she walked pass him and grabbed her purse "lets go, we're late" phoebe said.

"ok, where are they?" prue asked out loud, it had been an hour since her father arrived and had been grilling her on her love life, she was getting very exasperated "why do you get like that? I just want to know" victor said innocently "i'm going to help piper in the kitchen" prue said. She left victor sitting alone, he got up and walked to the kitchen behind his daughter "so why did you guys suddenly decide you wanted to have breakfast with your old man?" he said "well, phoebe has to tell you something" piper said "what?" victor asked "we can't say" prue said as she walked behind piper to the cabinet "is there something wrong?" he asked nervously, he couldn't help but think of the worst "no, no, she's fine, but, maybe you should wait till she gets here" piper said as she scrambled the eggs "piper, no, she like them sunny side up" prue said "oh, crap, well, leo will eat them" she said "were is the former whitelighter?" prue asked "he went up with david, he wants his job back, he says he can't take it anymore, he has absolutely nothing to do, plus he wanted to get as far away from here as possible" she said laughing, piper and prue heard the door, they looked at each other and smiled, they ran out the kitchen to greet phoebe, well no phoebe really, the baby. They ran to the door, and they ambushed phoebe's womb "hey baby, hey little guy" piper said "how was your night?" prue asked the womb "hi to all" phoebe said surprised about how much attention this fetus was getting, victor came walking out the kitchen and piper and prue immediately stood up and hugged phoebe and cole "daddy" she said, running to victor "pumpkin belly" he laughed "how are you baby?" he asked "good terrific" she said looking at cole, he flinched at the thought of telling him, he walked toward victor and extended a hand "victor" he said "Mr. Bennett to you, demon" he said severely "DAD!!!" phoebe yelled, she hit him lightly on the shoulder "sorry, um, cole" he said, correcting himself, for his daughters pleasure, cole looked at phoebe and smiled, he really didn't care what victor thought of him, he just cared what phoebe thought, she walked over to him and hugged him "well, maybe we should get started " piper said, trying to break the tension, they all moved to the dinning room, were piper had set up a beautiful table, in the center there were an assortment of muffins, croissants and any other breakfast bread. "wow, this looks great" cole said, he looked at phoebe inquiring whether she felt like eating any of this, she nodded and frowned, cole kissed her head. "now what is it that you wanted to tell me?" victor asked "oh, dad, well, um, after breakfast" she said, piper and prue took this as a cue and went to get the plates and the rest of the food. "but why not now?" victor asked impatiently "trust me, i think you'll like to hear this after we eat" phoebe said, looking up at cole, he just smiled at her "nonsense, i want to know, now" he said, "dad, but…" she was cut off by her father "phoebe halliwell" he said in a severe voice "ok, fine, but maybe you should sit down" phoebe said, she grabbed her father's arm and sat him down on a chair "should i start running?" cole whispered into her ear, phoebe looked at him and smiled "ok, well, dad me and well cole, or well me, i'm, he's, i'm pregnant" she blurted out. It took a while for it to sink in, but when it did, victor stood up and looked at phoebe and than at cole, cole was actually terrified, victor's face had grown red and if they were in a cartoon, he would be letting smoke out of his ears. 

Victor rose from the chair and was this close to lunging at cole, but phoebe fortunately stood between them, she held him back, and he sat back down "what?! How can you?! Is he the father!?!" he screamed at cole "yes, victor i am, i want you to know that i love that baby as much as my life and i'll take care of it and phoebe as if they were my life" he said calmly "no, no, you're a demon, you can't have babies and that poor child, what is it going to be?" he asked phoebe at this point prue and piper stood behind the chair holding their father's shoulders "well, we know it's a boy" phoebe said casually "i don't mean… it's a boy?" victor said, he smiled at phoebe and she smiled back, it hit him, he was going to be a grandfather, he no longer felt like strangling cole, he knelt down and touched phoebe's stomach "oh my god, a boy, wow" he said, he got up and hugged phoebe, he than looked at cole and extended a hand, cole took it and shook it slightly afraid, but than looked at him and saw that he didn't want to kill him, his eyes were watery and happy. "wow, a grandpa" victor said out loud, he couldn't believe it, he was going to be a grandfather, "i know, so dad how does it feel to be certifiably old?" piper asked jokingly, they had all decided to move to the table, they were all famished except phoebe, who was famished but couldn't make herself eat anything. "hey, hey, watch it kid, i'm not old, i'm gonna be the hippest grandpa ever" he said jokingly "well, i really have to be going, i'm late for a meeting" victor said looking at his watch, he popped a piece of bread in his mouth, kissed phoebe and her stomach, piper and prue and hugged cole for the first time, cole was actually surprised at his gesture and it caught him off guard, he hugged him back gently "congratulations" victor said to cole "thank you" he said. He waved and walked out. 

They were all helping clean up except phoebe, her condition was way too delicate, she could always use that as an excuse to get out of the dirty work. "so have you guys thought of a name?" piper asked "um, no, not really, but i was thinking we can name him after my father" cole said "coleridge?" phoebe asked, she didn't want to break to him but that name was ugly, "well maybe not coleridge, but like my name is cole, it can be like a continuation" he said phoebe looked at him and nodded "ok, so what do you prefer co or le?" phoebe asked, piper and prue broke into a laugh and stopped when cole looked menacingly at him "ok, how bout after your father, victor, uh, we can name him vic" he said "no, cole, he's a baby, not a cast member of the sopranos" she got up and went to the fridge, she was hungry and wanted to see what she wanted to eat, she saw a piece if cheese and gulfed it down, it didn't make her nauseous , she took out a whole plate and began eating it "how bout, i don't know, john?" phoebe asked "we can't name our child with an old common name, he's so much more than common" cole said, "well what do you suggest we name him?, how about david?" phoebe asked, the whole room went silent, "david?" cole asked severely, phoebe didn't realize what the big deal was, it took her a couple of seconds to realize that cole hated the name as much as the person "oh, well not david, daniel, dennis but not david" phoebe said trying to fix it "no, you know what, if you want to name our child after your other soul mate, be my guest" he said, he threw the plate he had in his hand and walked out of the kitchen "oh, i'm in trouble" she said, she put down the piece of cheese she was eating and went after cole, he was in the living room fiddling with the curtains "honey, i'm sorry" she said, she put her hands on his shoulders "no, phoebe, i hate him" he said "why?" she asked, david had never done anything to cole "he's good, he's like this angel, a prince, i mean he's like perfect,i can't compete with that, and he loves you in a way i could never love you, he's known you ever since you were born" he said "he knows everything about you, things that i would never know" he said sadly "thats why i don' love him, he knows to much, there would be no mystery" she said, she kissed his back and he turned around "i don't want him near you" he said, he put his arms on her shoulders "you know that could never happen" she said, she touched his cheek "he's our whitelighter" she continued "ok, but just promise me that you'll never love him, that you love me and our baby will not be named david" he said, she kissed him lightly "ok, i promise" she said, he bent down and kissed her, at that phoebe felt a pain in her stomach, she parted herself from cole and cole grabbed her "phoebe? What is it? Piper! Prue!!" he yelled piper and prue came running in the room "david, leo!!!" piper screamed, prue bent down and grabbed phoebe, "phoebe?!" she held her sister who was now crying "the baby" she kept saying, leo and david orbed in, david saw phoebe on the floor and crouched near her, he pushed cole aside, and put a hand on her stomach, he applied his healing powers, they did nothing, "i can't do anything" david said, he got up, cole grabbed him by his collar "yes you can. Now save my child!!" he said, david didn't want to do what he had to do, but he forgot his pride and knelt down again.

Cole watched as david knelt down and applied his power on phoebe, he knew david had the ability to save his son, but he knew that he didn't want to, of course he would loose a great amount of energy doing so, but honestly cole didn't care, he wanted his son and phoebe. David got up very weak and dizzy, he sat down on a couch, cole ran to phoebe and embraced her "is he alright?" he whispered into her ear "yeah, he is" she said, she didn't know why but she felt it, she felt that the baby was alive and well, she also felt a strange tingly sensation, it was like power, like life coming from her womb, she felt that the baby was somehow stronger and healthier, she felt that the baby was even more special, he was important. Cole helped phoebe get up off the floor and placed her on the couch, piper and prue had sat next to her. Cole walked over to where david was lying, he held out a hand and david took it. "i have to um, report this" david said he walked over to leo and whispered something in his ear, leo looked alarmed but nodded. David orbed out. 

Phoebe was now lying comfortably in her bed, she had the covers up to her chin, she was very cold, cole sat next to her, he had his arms around her and his head on her arm. "i'm fine, really, now, i'm fine" she said "it's not so much you, the baby" prue said jokingly "ah, shut up" phoebe said. Leo pulled piper aside and took her to the hall. "what is it leo?" piper asked, he had been nagging to talk to her ever since david did his tingly touch and orbed out, and she wasn't really in the mood to talk, her baby sister and her nephew were weak and all she wanted to do was take care of them. "something went wrong" leo said quietly, he didn't want anybody else to hear "what do you mean? Like the baby?" piper asked "there is something wrong with the baby" he said "oh, god, what? Is it bad?" piper asked "we don't know, david went up to check with them" leo said "is the baby, is phoebe going to be ok?" piper asked, "i don't know, let me check" he said "can you?" piper asked "yep, i got my job back" he smiled and orbed out. Piper entered the room again, she sat on the bed and looked at phoebe, she didn't know how to break it to phoebe, that something was wrong with the baby.

Leo orbed up and saw david emerging from the yellow door, he had regained his strength, he spotted leo and walked toward him "what happened?" leo asked "sit down, this is going to take some time" david said, leo sat down on a nearby chair and looked at david expectantly "ok, this is the deal, phoebe's child is the product of the union between good and evil, the evil side doesn't want that, they tried a spell to get the baby killed, now i saved the baby and i wasn't supposed to, but i did, and he has a part of me, now the baby is extra strong, he has the power of a whitelighter, and elder, a demon and a witch. And the evil side found out about it" David said alarmed "so?" leo asked, if the baby had all that david said he was going to be and amazing being "leo, you're forgetting everything, this kid is a prophecy!!" he yelled "so? He's a prophet, whats the big deal?" leo said "no, leo this is THE prophet, phoebe is going to give birth to the elder of all elders, he's going to be a superior archangel, this is kid is going to be one step beneath god" david said "ok, and? I don't get what all the fuss is about" leo said, he understood the immensity of the whole situation but still didn't understand what this was all about, he sensed david wasn't telling him everything "the other side is going to try to take phoebe and the baby to the underworld, if that happens and the baby is born in the underworld, they'll do a series of spell and incantations to strap him to the evil side, we can't let that happen, we have to get him here, have phoebe give birth here and do the spells ourselves so that he's strapped to good" he said "well, than when she's 8 months we can bring her here and she'll give birth here" leo said, he got up from the chair and david sat him back down "no, if we leave her on earth they might try it again" he said "we have to bring her here as soon as possible" david said "but, what about her sisters? Cole? Cole will never let her come here, she's pregnant, i think he'd like to be with his child as he grows!!" leo said "we have to find a way to get her here, cole or no cole, go down and explain everything, i'm going to see if cole can come too, i know if i were the father i'd like to be around him as he grows" david said sadly, he turned on his heel and left. Leo orbed out as well.

"Phoebe, sweetie are you sure you don't want anything? to drink? eat?" piper asked as her little sister lye on her bed, cole was walking around the room, and prue was next to phoebe "cheese" phoebe said "it's the only thing i can eat" she said, she shifted her position and sat up "cole, baby is something bothering you?" she asked "no, but i just, whats taking leo so long? Do you think something's wrong?" cole said, he walked to phoebe and helped her up, she looked down beside her and prue was sleeping soundly "what could go wrong?" she asked "you're right, i doubt anything can go wrong" he said, he kissed her forehead, phoebe smiled up at him "i was scared you know, that something had happened to the baby" cole said "you were?" she asked "i haven't been more terrified in my life" he said "i know now that i love that little thing more than anything" he continued, phoebe's eyes filled with pride he smiled down at her an kissed the tip of her nose. Leo opened the door abruptly with piper behind him with a plate of cheese, they were startled and broke away from each other quickly, prue's eyes fluttered open and she shot up quickly from the bed "what happened leo?" cole asked alarmed "you're not going to like this" he said, Everybody heard the explanation, they were all stunned, phoebe was on the verge of tears, cole was enraged that phoebe had to leave, piper and prue were worried about not only their sister but their powerful nephew. "i'm not letting her go without me!!" cole screamed "no, cole, the last time you were there they killed you" phoebe said "i'm not leaving you for nine months, especially when you're carrying my child!!!" he screamed, he didn't mean to raise his voice at phoebe but he felt so impotent, he couldn't let them take her away from him again, every time she came back from that place she was different and distant, he wasn't going to let that happen. "ok, cole calm down, if you were to come with her, would you let her come?" leo asked "wait, wait, don't treat me like i'm some teenager, i can go with or without you cole" she said abruptly "i want whats best for my child, and so should you, now if you can't come than i'm leaving just as well" she said "oh, so now you're just going to go away, what will it be when you get back huh phoebe? If we're together they'll kill us, or they'll take the baby away? Are you going to go and smooch with david, or hey, i have a good idea, how bout you raise our child with him?! Name him david!!!!" he screamed, he couldn't help rubbing all that stuff in her face and he actually felt pleasure in doing it, all his emotions were bottled up for so long, he just wanted to get them out, of course when he saw the pain in her eyes he regretted it "so are you going to go away?" cole asked her lightly "how many times didn't you go away even if i wanted you to stay?" phoebe said, cole was stunned by what she said, it hurt him more than anything. "you know what? Do whatever you want, i don't seem to care anymore" he said, he walked out the room, out of the house and into his car, he started the engine and raced off down the street. Phoebe stood there watching through the window as a tear fell down her cheek, she felt the touch of one of her sister's, she quickly wiped it off. "ok, so when am i leaving?" she asked leo "um, well, we have to wait for david to tell us" leo explained, he looked at phoebe and smiled, she honestly didn't feel like smiling, she sat on the bed and just stared.

David watched through his little magic ball how phoebe stared at nothing in particular, he smiled, a mean, evil smile. He had got what he wanted, he knew cole would leave again, he would bring phoebe up here and woo her, convince her that cole wasn't coming back and have her fall for him, it was perfect. An old man came in the room, david was startled by him, he turned and saw him "what the hell are you doing here?" he asked "i came to finish our deal" he said "look, she hasn't given birth yet, when she does, you can come and take the kid, all i want is the girl" he said "yes, david, but the source wants your guarantee that he'll be able to take the baby" the man said "he will get the baby, just make sure that that cole stays away for at least 10 months, at least, than i'll make him look guilty and go in for the kill" he said "you are very clever david. How did you do it?" the old man asked "well, desra, i lied" he said smiling mischievously, "You lied?, but i thought everything you said was true" desra asked "it was, but i will personally take the baby when he is born to the underworld, i shall hand him to the source as long as he fulfils his part of the deal" david explained "The girl?" desra asked "you're a fast learner desra, my reward will be, well, phoebe" david said proudly. "And how will he do that?" desra asked "jesus desra, it doesn't look like you've lived in the underworld your entire life, don't you see, the source will do a some spells as well to make her want me, a love spell if you will, except without the consequences." David explained, desra looked at him and smiled "it's good to have you on our side david" he said "it's a pleasure my friend. It's a pleasure" he said "how will you convince her to come here?" desra asked "have you not heard my explanation, she's already convinced, she wants to protect her baby, now i'm going to act like the friend and long lost lover I've always acted like and bring her here" he said "so, my friend , any final words before your grand victory, not only over the girl but over the good side?" desra asked, he patted david on the back and he smiled "i'd like to thank the academy" famous last words.

Phoebe had been left alone in her room by a request that she made, she didn't fell like talking or discussing the future, because her future no longer involved cole, it just involved her baby and her, no cole. She got up and walked to her closet, she opened a suitcase and started filling it with clothes when david orbed in, he looked pale and pasty, he looked at phoebe and smiled "hey, you ready?" he said quietly, there was a stiff sadness in his voice, like he didn't want to take her "yeah, let me just throw a few more things in" she said "so, did you say goodbye to cole and your sisters?" david said "cole, well i did what i could, i couldn't get him to be able to go there" he said "it's ok, cole and i, well, we're not, i don't know, we had a big fight and well, he left, i don't really want to talk about it" phoebe said quietly, she finished packing not noticing the smile slowly spreading across david's face. "can i have a moment, i want to say goodbye to my sisters" she said "yeah, sure, i'll go get them if you'd like" david said, he was playing his part awfully well, if this were a movie or a tv show he'd get an emmy or an Oscar to say the least, he thought but this wasn't a show or a tv, it was real life and he was portraying it very well. Phoebe nodded and he went downstairs to get the rest of the halliwell clan. They all went upstairs and said their respective goodbyes, leo said he'd check on her every no and than, just to make sure she was alright. Phoebe smiled one last time before she was orbed out and carried to heaven, little did she know that that was where her hell would begin.

Cole got to his house tired and depressed, he had drove around the city for about and hour or two, he got into his bed and wrapped himself in the covers. He broke down, he no longer had phoebe, he no longer had his baby, it was over, everything he's worked for had all gone down the drain, he felt like the whole world had crumbled, he thought about it for a long time until he eventually drifted off into and uneasy sleep. He was very much asleep when two dark tall men came into his room, they grabbed him by his arms and feet and shimmered him out.

Well, hoped you like it, i'll keep writing soon, just let me finish redoing physics and i'll write then, think of it as a mid season final!! Hehehehe, see ya'


End file.
